Dream a bloody dream of us
by LittleNapoleon
Summary: Why Elena shouldn't watch Supernatural before bed.


**A/N: **I love The Vampire Diaries and would never wish what will happen in this fic to the show, but my brain was fully entertained by this. Katherine is in this for kicks and giggles. Doesn't take place in any plot line or anything, just Mystic Falls.

**Warning: **Lots of Gore and violence, but nothing to graphic. Kick-ass!Dean and kick-ass!Sam

* * *

Stefan, Damon, and Elena stood in the boarding house's parlor, staring down Katherine. She gave them a evil smile.

" I'm back, and I plan on taking over Mystic Falls." Katherine threw her head back and let out a loud evil laugh.

Damon stepped forward, " I'll stop you, you evil bitch!"

The vampires got ready to fight when suddenly the wall behind Katherine blew open, car flying in and landed on Katherine, her arm sticking out from under the wheel.

Damon, Stefan, and Elena all stared at the car with wide eyes. The driver and passenger doors opened, two guys stepping out holding shotguns. They both had sunglasses on and were smirking. The two were no other than Sam and Dean Winchester!

Stefan looked at Katherine, there was blood pooling around the wheel. " Thanks?"

Dean looked at the wheel. " Oh, wow Sam, you were right, I did hit something."

Sam rolled his eyes, cocking his shot gun. " Dean, the mission, remember?"

" Oh, yes, right." Dean turned and shot Stefan in the head with a wooden bullet. Stefan fell backwards, Sam shot him in the chest.

" Stefan!" Elena screamed. Falling to his side, her eyes starting to tear. She looked towards the two hunters. " Why are you doing this?"

" We are doing this for the good of our show." Dean said, turning towards Damon and shooting him. Sam doing the same.

Damon fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Dean walked up, shotgun aimed at the vampire's head. Elena ran to him, grabbing his arm.

" No! Please, don't kill him!"

Dean shook her off, " You are so annoying. Sam, you know what to do."

Dean looked back down at Damon as Sam started towards Elena. Damon was growling at Dean, the light slowly fading in his eyes. Dean sneered at him, " Adios, bitch." He shot Damon in the head for good measure.

Elena whaled in agony and sorrow, Sam had his gun aimed towards her. " Where is Bella Swan?"

Elena blinked, wiping tears from her eyes. " W-what?"

Dean walked over, pulling out his switch blade, he pressed it against her neck. " You heard him, where is Bella Swan?"

" The book character?"

Dean pressed the knife harder against her neck, " Yes, where is she? That bitch is next on our list."

" I-I don't know, Forks?" Elena asked, tears falling from her eyes.

Dean looked at Sam, knife still on Elena's throat, " Forks, you got that Sammy?"

" Forks, right." Sam nodded, waiting for his brother signal.

Dean looked back at Elena, she trembled. " We will kill every Vampire Diaries character then kill that Mary Sue's vampire husband and his ' family.'"

Elena's eyes widened, " No, oh please no!"

" Sam." Dean said, taking the blade from her neck. Sam walked up, Dean turned his back, heading over to inspect his car, " put her out of her misery."

Sam nodded, turning towards Elena, who was looking at the bodies of Stefan and Damon, her lip trembling. Sam cocked his shotgun, his face expressionless.

" I'm sorry."

Elena closed her eyes when she heard the gunshot. Sam watched as Elena's body fell to the floor. Dean was clearing away debris so he could pull the car out of the house. The Impala, amazingly, didn't have a scratch on it.

I was an awesome car, after all.

" Come on Sam, we have other characters of this show to kill." Dean got into the driver side as Sam walked over and got into the passenger side. Dean started the car, pulling out of the hole in the boarding house. Looking back at the room where the two vampires and Elena had just died in. The room had dry wall and debris all over the room, not to mention the blood and tire marks.

Sam shook his head, " did you really have to drive through the _wall_?"

Dean pulled the car into drive, a smile on his face. " I thought it was the most awesome entry ever."

Sam rolled his eyes, " so, where to next."

" That Elena girl's family." Dean said, starting to drive out to the drive way. The two drove into town, Katherine's body dragging along with her jacket caught on the bumper.

* * *

Dean kicked down the door to the Gilbert home in the usual F.B.I fashion. Jeremy appeared at the stairs, " What the hell?"

Sam shot him in the chest, Jeremy tumbled down the stairs, landing at the bottom, a puddle of blood slowly forming. Dean walked ahead, shooting Jenna. She fell against the counter top, bleeding all over the pot roast she was preparing. Dean looked at Sam, " Okay, lets move on, we have a lot of people to kill."

Sam nodded, the two walked out of the house, shotguns slung over one shoulder.

* * *

Sam and Dean leaned against the Impala's hood, looking at the now dead town of Mystic Falls.

" That was..." Dean trailed off, shaking his head.

Sam looked at him, " Hey, Dean, did you really have to after that Lockwood kid with that ax?"

Dean chuckled, " did you see that? His head came off so cleanly, the best kill was right there."

Sam shook his head, " no, I still think that when you tied that John Gilbert to a lamp post and tied all those fireworks to him."

Dean smiled, " Oh yeah, that guy is still all over the sidewalk."

Sam shook his head, " well, that's another show crossed off our list."

" Yes." Dean looked towards the magic camera that had appeared. " Watch Supernatural. You now don't have this show blocking you from doing it."

Sam looked towards the camera too, " I can't believe this show comes on before us."

Dean made a face, " yeah, well at least we wont have to worry about that now."

Sam nodded as the two brothers got in the car and drove off into the sunset, next stop, Forks.

* * *

Elena shot out of bed, her breathing labored. What? Oh, it was all a dream. She looked towards the T.V., the credits of the latest episode of Supernatural were on the screen. Elena sighed and turned off the T.V. She really needed to stop watching that show before going to bed.


End file.
